Rope
são inimigos recorrentes da [[The Legend of Zelda (Série)|série Legend of Zelda]]. Eles se aprecem com pequenas cobras. Com pequenas exceções, o seu comportamento se baseia em mover-se lentamente até que Link cruza diretamente sua linha de visão, momento em que elas correm até ele em alta velocidade. Aparições The Legend of Zelda Ropes aparecem nos níveis 2 e 7 durante a Primeira Aventura e os níveis 3 e 8 durante a Segunda Aventura. Ropes aparecem em duas versões diferentes, as normais e as cintilantes. Os Ropes cintilantes só aparecem na Segunda Aventura e são quatro vezes mais fortes que os Ropes normais. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link O inimigo conhecido como "Aneru" no Japão é geralmente referida como Rope pelos fãs Ocidentais de Zelda. Os Aneru são menos parecidos com cobras do que os Ropes normais. Eles existem em duas cores, azul e vermelho. Ao contrário dos padrões habituais no jogo, onde os monstros azuis são os mais fortes, os Aneru Vermelhos são mais fortes. Os Aneru têm cabeças vagamente similares a de uma cobra, bocas com dentes afiados, e geralmente saltam ou se movem lentamente até Link. Ambos os tipos de Ropes cospem projéteis: os azuis cospem rochas, e os vermelhos cospem bolas de fogo. Ropes Azuis são encontrados no Palácio Midoro e no Palácio do Oceano, Ropes Vermelhos aparecem apenas no Grande Palácio. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Ropes atacam da mesma forma que em The Legend of Zelda, se movendo lentamente até verem Link e depois correm até ele. No entanto, seus ataques neste jogo são muito mais lento. Os Ropes são da cor cinza. O Mundo das Trevas tem a sua própria versão distorcida dos Ropes, conhecidos como Skullropes. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Os Ropes seguem o mesmo padrão de ataque e têm a mesma aparência física que nos títulos anteriores. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages e Oracle of Seasons Os Ropes em Oracle of Ages e Oracle of Seasons são semelhantes aos Ropes de Link's Awakening. Eles têm o mesmo padrão de ataque de correm até Link quando o veem, e eles possuem exatamente a mesma aparência. Da mesma forma, eles estão entre os inimigos mais fracos do jogo. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Os Ropes correm até Link para atacá-lo. Eles são freqüentemente encontrados em grandes números e, por vezes, se escondem em Potes. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Os Ropes neste jogo aparecem da mesma forma que em A Link to the Past, assumindo a aparência de uma cobra cinza. Eles atacam Link por se deslizarem até ele e podem facilmente ser derrotados com a Espada Quádrupla. Os Ropes só podem ser encontrados em certas masmorras. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Os Ropes mantêm a sua aparência de cobra e sua tática de correr até Link ao verem. Eles são encontrados na Região Inexplorada de Tabanta. Há também uma Rope Dourada muito mais forte, que aparece após Link executar uma certa fusão com as Pedras da Sorte. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Ropes aparecem como cobras roxas. De acordo com informações fornecidas no jogo, os Ropes vivem em ninhos subterrâneos em grupos de três a seis. Eles são encontrados na maioria das cavernas e na Ilha Bannan, e causam danos mínimos a Link. Os Ropes podem cair do teto em masmorras quando alavancas são puxadas em uma ordem incorreta. The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Os Ropes agem e atacam da mesma forma que em A Link to the Past. Eles são encontrados principalmente em cavernas, mas também são encontrados no Cemitério Hyruliano. Etimologia Rope é uma palavra em Inglês que significa corda, o que faz referência ao corpo desses inimigos, similar a uma corda. Veja Tamém * Skullrope * Whip en:Rope es:Rope fr:Rope it:Corda zh-tw:繩蟒 Categoria:Inimigos Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda Categoria:Inimigos de Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: Phantoum Hourglass Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds